The struggles of a Night Guard
by Fangirl180
Summary: Being a Night Guard at Freddy's didn't seem to be such a hard job for Jeremy. But what to do when you find out that there's a killer in your restaurant?
1. Chapter 1

(Hey guys,same thing like last time. Sorry for all sorts of mistakes, english istn't my first language. Feel free to correct me:))

„Mommy,Mommy look!" a children's voice rang out of a small crowd of people. „I'm just like Freddy!" A little boy, about six years old jumped up and down in front of the stage.

He held a white fork made out of plastik to his mouth and imitated singing the song that came out of the speakers around the place.

The children around him began to jump to the music too, laughing and giggling.

On the stage there were three big robots, each one inspired by another animal. Bonnie, a blue bunny with disturbing big, green eyes and long eyelashes sat in the left corner, playing the drums. She had rosy cheeks and wore a red bowtie. A yellow chicken named Chica was standing in the other corner, playing the guitar. She looked even more female than Bonnie, her body clearly being shaped like a pear. The bib around her neck said "Let's eat!".

But the real star of the show was standing in the middle of the stage.

Illuminated by a dozen headlights, Freddy Fazbear was singing into a microphone. The rosy cheeks didn't fit him as well as the other two, but the kids didn't care. A black cylinder was fixed to his brown head, covering most of it.

A woman with curly red hair was standing next to the children. She wore a long skirt and a blouse that clearly said 'Business woman'.

„Arthur, please don't jump around like that. You're not a monkey."

„But Mommy-"

The refrain of the song started and the children sang even louder, so the mother had to shout at her son.

„Don't make me get started with what happened last time."

The boy dropped the fork and pouted.

„Excuse me Madam,"

the mother heard the voice next to her and turned around.

A man who was somewhere in his thirties smiled at her. His blue cap that said "SECURITY" was way too big and covered half of his face. Some brown hairs were hanging into his face too.

„We ask our customers to make sure that the children won't come too close to the animatronics. Your son should stay away from the stage."

The womad nodded and looked at her son.

„Arthur, would you please come here for a moment?"

She had to shout again to be louder than the music and the laughing children.

The little boy made his way through the other kids and looked up to his mom.

„What's the matter Mommy?"

„The man here said that you have to be careful with the animals. Don't get too close."

„But I wanna be-"

„Arthur!" she hissed and the boy shut his mouth.

„Sorry Mommy," he whispered and sat down on the table that was standing next to them.

The Security guard looked at him with compassion and then back to the mother. A cellphone rang somewhere in her purse, she pulled it out and pressed the green button.

„Hello?"

She walked towards the door to get some distance from the loud music.

The guard looked around and stopped as the stage came into his view. The music was still playing, but something was missing. It took him a second to realize what's wrong. It was the Lyrics. Freddy was missing, and so were a few of the children.

The guard's eyes widened as he began to walk around in the room, searching for Freddy. Not that you could possibly oversee the big, furry ball. But he wasn't supposed to go away. Not in the middle of a song.

They would fire him. He was so dead if things went wrong here. Slightly panicking he ran down the corridor to his room. Well, not exactly a room. It was the dead end of a corridor, without doors and windows. But at least he had a fan.

And also this room didn't only belong to him, he had to share it with the guy from the day shift. A green haired guy, as creepy as useless. He had been the night guard before, but the little pussy has been moved to the day shift because he was so scared of the animatronics. What did a pizzaria even need a guard for? He was only sitting around doing nothing. He didn't even know why he came here so soon. There was no work to be done.

„...kkrrzt..."

Had that been one of the cameras?

The guard leaned down to get a better view of the monitor. It was pitch black.

„That's not what I signed up for,"

he sighed and poked the screen a few times.

It was still black.

„Guess I'll have to do something tonight,eh?" He smiled at the fan. How much he'd liked to put a pair of google eyes on it, then he wouldn't feel this dumb talking to it.


	2. Chapter 2

He just sat there for a while, thinking if this one malfunctioning camera was worth the effort it would take him to stand up. But he actually only went here because he was searching for Freddy, so he could just go on with that. Jeremy stood up and passed by the party rooms. The children were eating their pizza, their mothers sitting next to them. Only Arthurs mother was talking to a waitress who spotted Jeremy and pointed at him. He raised an eyebrow and pointed at himself too. The waitress nodded and left him with the business woman.

She looked worried.

„Sorry for interrupting you, but have you seen my son Arthur?"

„No madam, I'm sorry."

She sighed and looked around nervously.

„Where could he be...? This place isn't that big, is it?"

„Well, we have four party rooms, Kid's Cove, the Game Area, the bathrooms and a few other, smaller rooms. You should search for him in the bathroom first."

The lady nodded and left.

He wanted to help her, but he had to find Freddy first.

Continuing his way through the building he found the malfunctioning camera. It was the one in Kid's Cove, a room full of balloons and posters. It's only used if people rent it for bigger parties, so the lights were switched off and it was cold inside.

„There you are..." He whispered and dismantled the camera from the wall. The second it fell into his hand he realized something. It wasn't a software problem, the camera had been damaged by something sharp. It had cut the wires and left some carves in the metal. Claws, maybe? But what in the world had claws like that, was big enough to reach the camera and lived in a pizzaria?

He slowly turned around, not looking up from the piece of metal in his hands until he saw something on the floor. He dropped the camera and froze. It hit a giant, robotic foot. It wasn't covered by plastic or fur, it was just a metal claw. The animatronic was standing right in front of him, but he didn't dare to look up. His heart wasn't only beating much faster, it also wasn't beating in rhythm. Jeremy knew it had to be Mangle, the only animatronic that didn't wear a costume. This one had always been the creepiest.

The robot snorted and made a step forward, so Jeremy was forced to make a step backwards, but his knees couldn't hold him anymore and he tripped.

He heard a triumphantly growl from Mangle before he fell on his ass and looked up. The robot was even bigger than the others, with no costume on his endoskeleton. Just the mask was still on one of his heads. The other "head" was just a metal box with a yellow glowing eye. Both of them were staring at him, slowly coming closer. Jeremy could hear the silent, rhythmical sounds from the electronical parts inside the robot. He bit his lip and held his breath. Everyone thought the robot had been out of order since the day some children teared it apart.

Also, was it dangerous? It most likely was malfunctioning, so it could be able to harm people.

Mangle came even closer and opened his mouth to show his big, sharp teeth. Now or never.

Jeremy lifted his foot, kicked Mangle in the face and jumped up to run for his life. The robot screeched a high metallic scream, but it didn't follow him down the hallway. Not yet.

He stopped at the next door, slammed it open, jumped inside the room and nervously searched for his keys. They had to be somewhere in his pockets...

Before Jeremy could find them he heard something again. A laughter?

He slowly pushed the light switch next to the door and turned around as the darkness disappeared.

He was in the Parts and Service Room, the only room he wasn't allowed to go into. The walls were dirty, full of scratches and furrows.

Three costumes were lying on the floor. Chica, Bonnie and Freddy. But not the colorful versions with the rosy cheeks he knew. These were completely different. Chica had about two rows of theeth or even more, she was dirty and her eyes were almost falling out of her head. Bonnie didn't even have a face anymore. Just a couple of wires and the ears were left. Freddy actually didn't look that bad. Dirty and beaten up maybe, but there were still all the pieces left.

„What the hell is going on here?" Jeremy whispered.

He took a deep breath and held the door handle even tighter. He had to leave right now. Slowly opening the door again he looked outside. No Mangle. He sprinted out of the room, leaving the door open.

Jeremy ran until he reached his small room at the end off the corridor and ducked behind the table. Adrenaline was still pumping through his veins and his whole body was shaking. He maybe hasn't been working here for long, but someone could at least have told him about the old animatronics lying around like rubbish. Why wasn't he allowed to go there? Were they malfunctioning too from time to time?

'Don't leave this room' a little voice inside his head said.

'You'll be fine. Just survive the night.'


	3. Chapter 3

Jeremy didn't move for ages. He was hiding behind his desk until he couldn't feel his feet anymore.

He could just leave. Leave this place and never come back. Mangle wasn't working correctly, he saw it. But if Mangle really was dangerous, he had to warn the customers. He stood up very slowly, shoring himself up on the desk. His legs felt like there were a million needles stuck inside his muscles. He looked at the monitor that showed Party Room 2. The children were still eating. He switched to another camera. A dark room was now shown on the monitor. The Parts and Service room. He switched to the camera that showed the bathrooms, and in that moment the picture flickered. Jeremy raised his eyebrows and took a closer look. The room was empty. Just a second later it flickered again and something appeared on it for about half a second. Something white. He pressed the rewind button and then paused the record. The picture showed a mask, pale and with purple streams paited unter the eyes like it was crying. It had rosy cheeks like the animatronics. Jeremy didn't know what that was supposed to mean. Also, how could this image get on the record? He pressed rewind again and waited until something happened. He saw Arthurs mother walking around, searching for him. He wasn't there. But then, ten minutes before she arrived, he saw something big. Jeremy hit the pause button and his eyes widened in suprise.

„What the hell is happening here?" he whispered and pressed play. An animatronic passed by. It was shaped like Freddy but it had golden fur and wasn't wearing a hat. It also moved slowlier than Freddy, like it had just found out how to walk. Five kids followed him down the corridor, two girls and three boys. One of the boys was Arthur. They were laughing.

Then they walked out of the cameras sight and Jeremy switched to the next camera where he pressed rewind again. The Golden Freddy entered the Parts and Service room, the kids followed him and the door closed. That had been 20 minutes ago. Jeremys hands began to sweat and he felt his heart beating inside his chest as he looked at the next record. Parts and Service room, 20 minutes ago. Golden Freddy entered the room, the kids followed. The animatronic was standing in front of them, its back facing the camera. And then it grabbed the mask and removed it. Jeremy held his breath as if the people on the record could hear him. That wasn't a robot. There was a human inside the suit. He couldn't see the face, but it was a bald man. The children froze as he removed the suit completely and pulled out a knife from his right pocket. He was wearing a purple T-shirt and jeans, his shoes were purple too. He made a step forward, grabbed one of the girls and stabbed her three times. Then he dropped her dead body and stung the knife in the chest of the next child. He was covered in blood as he turned to Arthur. Jeremy couldn't bear it any longer and turned around. He hadn't been able to see the face of the murderer, but maybe it could be seen on another record.

He felt a single tear running down his face as he looked down the corridor again. The purple guy could still be inside the restaurant. He grabbed the telephone and called 911. Nothing happened.

„Shit," Jeremy whispered as he tried it again. The telephone didn't work.

Someone cut the phone line.

Slowly panicking he ruffled his hair and the cap fell off.

He didn´t know what to do first. See if the children were still alive? Warn the parents? Run outside to tell another store to call the police?

The children were his first priority. Maybe he could still help them.

Jeremy turned around and entered the corridor, just to freeze in this position a second later. He heard a sound coming from one of the vents in his office. Someone was knocking against it from the inside.


	4. Chapter 4

Jeremy slowly turned around and looked at the vent next to the desk. Something dark was moving behind it. And in that moment Jeremy didn't even care what that thing was, he just ran. He sprinted down the corridor as fast as he could, tripping over his own feet a few times before he reached the Parts and Service room. Jeremy regretted he didn't take a weapon with him, but there was no time for going back. The door squeaked and showed the dark room behind it. But it didn't look like Jeremy expected it to. There were no kids, no blood and what was most terrifying: no animatronics. Everything looked like nothing ever happened in this room. Jeremy checked behind the shelves and unter the desk, but the children were gone. Maybe this had been a joke? Maybe somebody had somehow cut this record into his cameras and nothing of this ever happened? No, he had seen Arthur. Nobody could have faked that, they had to be somewhere in here. Jeremy turned around and set off to the Party rooms. The purple guy only had about 20 minutes to clean up his mess, that wasn't enough time. But what if someone helped him?  
„Oh thank god you're here!"  
a voice shouted out of nowhere and Jeremy froze.  
„You have to help me, I can't find my daughter!"  
A woman with short, brown hair came out of the party room and stopped in front of him.

„She just left with this boy called Arthur, they wanted to go and get some balloons from the room next to us but they aren't there anymore!"  
Jeremy looked at the stage. The toy animatronics had left. All of them.  
„Where did the robots go?"  
He asked the woman and her face turned to pure disbelief.  
„I just told you that some children are missing and you are worried about these bloody animals?" she screamed.  
„You better help us finding them!"  
„Please calm down Miss, I'm just trying to help you. Has there been a man in here? He's wearing a purple shirt."  
The woman shook her head.

„Thank you anyway. And don't worry, I'm sure your daughter is fine."

He turned around and was a little bit shocked about how easy he could tell this lie into somebodies face. He was about to leave whe he heard heavy footsteps behind him.  
*thud* *thud*  
„What in the world is that?"  
a female voice said and he turned around.  
Another woman screamed as she saw the animatronic standing in front of the red haired business woman.  
It was the scrapped version of Bonnie. It had dirty fur, was much bigger than a human and it's ears even touched the ceiling. Also, it didn't have a face anymore.  
This was the thing nightmares were made of.

Arthur's mother didn't move at all. It even looked like she stopped breathing.  
„Don't...move..."  
Jeremy said and a few people nodded. Bonnie turned his head to the side and made a silent, screeching sound. Everybody exept Arthur's mom looked at Jeremy.  
He gulped and made a step forward.  
„B-...Bonnie?" he asked, but Bonnie didn't react.  
„Bonnie, look at me."  
Bonnie kept looking at the business woman.  
„Okay listen, you know you shouldn't be here, okay? Do you understand me?"  
"Oh god, he was talking to a robot.  
"Another muffled sound came from the robot. The womans eyes widened.  
„What did it say?!" Jeremy asked and the woman bit her lip.  
„I-It's...me."  
She slowly turned to Jeremy.  
„What is that supposed to mean?"  
„I don't know," he answered and made a few more steps forward.  
Then he heard another woman squeak.  
*thud* *thud* *thud*  
The other animatronics were coming.  
Chica showed up next to the woman who was missing her daughter. There were still a few children standing next to their parents who started crying now.  
*thud* *thud* *CLANG*  
The floor shook a little. Freddy had fallen to the ground like he forgot how to walk.  
„What do you want from me?!" the woman shouted at Chica. She muttered something.  
Then Jeremy heard Freddy getting up and saying something to the person next to him.  
„It's me, It's me, It's me..."  
He grabbed the woman's hand and dragged her after him.  
„Everybody RUN!" he shouted and pointed at the exit door. The children were the first to react. They took their parent's hands and pulled them away from the robots. Jeremy stayed for a few seconds and looked around. Everybody had escaped through the exit door, exept Arthur's mother.  
Three of the animatronics already started to stumble towards the door, but she stayed and looked Bonnie into the eyes.  
„...Arthur?" she whispered and tears ran down her face. Jeremy ran towards her, lifted her up and carried her away from Bonnie.  
„But..." she said as he ducked under Chica's arm and slammed open the door. It was cold outside, but everybody was still there.  
„Please take her," he told the person that was closest to him and put the woman down on the floor.  
Then he turned around and walked back to the door.

Actually he wanted to close it and never go back in there, but he had to take a last look inside. Just to be sure that all of this actually happened.  
He peered inside and immediately froze. The four animatronics were standing in a semicircle, something was in their middle. Something thin and black. Is was as big as a human and a little transparent, like a ghost. It wore a mask. The mask he had seen on his records. It looked at him with it's pitch black eyes.

The animatronics were looking down at the floor, like little children who had been scold by their mother. Just Bonnie looked at him, something liquid dropped out of his eyes.  
Jeremy slammed the door and turned to the people. They were talking to the business woman who was crying.  
„We have to go in there again,"  
a little girl said.  
„Our friends are still inside."  
„It's okay," Jeremy said and looked at everybody.  
„The police is going to manage this."


End file.
